


Stay Here

by BadWolfandTimelords



Series: She Has a History [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfandTimelords/pseuds/BadWolfandTimelords
Summary: "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals; he felt he should've stayed here and not gotten involved."On what was supposed to be a quick mission on Tatooine during the Clone Wars, Anakin and his foster sister wait out a sand storm with Anakin's step family, allowing the step brothers a chance to get to know each other. Whether or not they'll come to an understanding, is to be seen.





	Stay Here

“Come on, Anakin, he’s getting away!” Natasha yelled, scrambling up from the warm dusty floor to chase after the blue skinned Bounty Hunter as he ran out the door.  
“I can see that!” Anakin replied in frustration as he hurried after his foster sister.  
“Well then move your ass!” She shouted back as she deflected a blaster bolt.  
Along with their former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Natasha Amidala had been dispatched by the Jedi Council to track down the Duro Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane, and retrieve the additional intel he had stolen whilst infiltrating the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The deadly cat and mouse chase had led them to Tatooine, Skywalker’s former homeworld. There, a confrontation with Bane in a motel room had led the siblings to chase him through the streets of Mos Eisley.  
“Obi-Wan! Bane’s getting away!” Natasha cried into her wrist comm.  
“He’s getting away?” Came the incredulous reply.  
“It’s Bane, are you surprised?” She replied.  
“No, I suppose-” His response was cut short however with an oomf and the connection broke.  
“Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried into his comm.  
“Save it, Ani. Bane probably got the drop on him.” She threw back at him bitterly.  
“I hate that guy.” He muttered as they ran out of the building to find Obi-Wan unconscious in the sand.  
“I bet you ten credits you don’t hate him as much as Obi-Wan and I do.” She replied as they came to a stop.  
Looking around, Anakin’s eyes focused in the bright sunlight faster than his sister’s did, allowing him to do a quicker scan of the area. Down the street, he saw the red eyes study him in victory before Bane mounted a speeder bike and took off. “Cummon!” Anakin shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the street.  
“I see him, wait Anakin!” She shouted as she tried to keep up.  
Letting go of her arm, he hurried over to an unoccupied speeder, mounting it before racing off after his target. Behind him, through the whipping wind and flying sand, he could hear another speeder, quickly gaining on him from behind. Glancing behind him, he saw nothing before he felt a mental nudge on his right side. Looking in that direction, he grinned when he met Natasha’s eye. “You gotta keep up!” He teased.  
“That wasn’t fair!” She shouted back over the wind. “Now focus!”  
“I am focused!” He shouted back, looking forwards once again.  
“Race you!” She laughed, leaning forwards as she urged her bike forwards, blowing past him and towards Bane. Reaching to her side, she pulled her blaster from her thigh and began blasting at her foe, a few of her shots hitting the plating of her moving target. Looking back with a growl, Bane began firing back himself.  
“Aren’t you going to try and grab him?” Anakin shouted. “You’re always going on about the obvious solution!”  
“Are you going to try and deflect those shots with your lightsaber?” She snarked back.  
“Can’t exactly do that with this speeder.” He replied, ducking to avoid being hit.  
“Your mistake not seeing the better speeder.” She fired off a few more rounds. “Besides, with how fast he’s moving and the size of that speeder, don’t exactly have the focus to reach out and-”  
“Look out, jump!” Anakin shouted, diving off his speeder at the sight of the incoming detonator.  
Both Jedi grunting as they landed on the burning sand, Anakin looked up to see Bane had stopped meters away to watch the burning wreck of what was left of their bikes. “Tasha!” His call was strangled as he tried to move.  
Thankfully his sister was faster as she threw a small tracking device that latched onto Bane’s coat tails before he zipped away. “Thanks for that.” She groaned as she flopped back onto the ground.  
“No problem.” He wheezed. Shutting his eyes against the harsh sunlight, he frowned at the feeling of the sand against his skin. “Now what?”  
“We find shelter from the coming storm?” She suggested.  
“Storm?” He asked in confusion. Turning his head, he saw her crouched back on her legs looking to the horizon. Following her gaze, he frowned at the dark sky and flying sand that raced towards them. “Uh oh. That can’t be good.”  
“Cummon, let’s get going.” She urged him, reaching down to pull on his sleeve.  
“Go where?” He replied, taking her hand to raise up onto his feet. “We’ll never get back to the city in time.”  
“Hopefully, we won’t have to go back to the city.” She said over her shoulder as she began to walk away.  
“Why?” He asked, hurrying to walk by her side.  
“You know you can be really dense sometimes.” She shook her head. “Look.”  
Looking to where she pointed, his eyes lit up in recognition and realization at the contraption standing in stark contrast to the desert around them. “Moisture vaporators.”  
“Which means we’re near a moisture farm.” She confirmed. “With any luck they’ll put up with us for a few hours until this storm blows over.”  
“Yeah, let’s hope.” He scoffed quietly.  
*  
“We sure about this?” Anakin shouted over the wind, clutching Natasha’s hand as they struggled against the high winds and abrasive sand.  
“Positive!” She shouted back. Although her voice was carried away in the storm, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
How much further? This time, rather than speaking, he reached out through their Force bond.  
Right here. She replied, carefully leading him down a couple of steps before she pressed a button on the side panel. Her patience was clearly better than his as they waited, huddled in the small entryway. Finally the door opened, only for them to be greeted with a blaster rifle. Behind her, Anakin activated his lightsaber in defense, though she appeared unbothered by the weapon pointed at her. Instead, she gave a wide smile to the man and woman in the doorway. “Owen. Beru. I believe you’ve met my brother, Anakin. We were wondering if we could hide here for a couple hours.”


End file.
